The present application relates to a heating element for an oven. More specifically, the present application relates to a hidden oven heating element that improves heat distribution being emitted from the bottom of an oven cavity.
Ovens mounted in a wall or as part of a range are generally known. Such ovens typically include an oven chamber defined by a plurality of walls and a door, and may include a “hidden” heating element mounted below the over chamber. The heating element typically comprises one or more long rods with many bends to form a heat element “panel” (due to the closeness and number of the bends). The heat element is typically centrally located just above or below (when “hidden”) the bottom wall (i.e., midway between the front of the oven chamber and the back of the oven chamber). When mounted below the bottom wall of the oven chamber, the heating element is typically surrounded by insulation to direct the heat energy upward to the bottom wall of the oven chamber that is directly above the heating element.
However, such heating elements have several disadvantages including: localized hot spots on the bottom of the oven chamber from intense radiation produced by the heating element and causing heat stresses on the oven cavity, air heated by the heating element is not allowed to heat the entire bottom wall of the oven chamber, the heating element not positioned proximate the portion of the oven chamber that has the most heat loss, and difficult to access for servicing.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an inexpensive, reliable, and widely adaptable heating element that avoids the above-referenced and other problems would represent a significant advance in the art. For example, it would also be advantageous to provide a heating element that provides improved heat distribution to the bottom wall of the oven chamber to evenly distribute heat energy, to enhance cooking performance and self-cleaning performance, and to reduce heat stress on the bottom wall of the oven chamber. It would also be desirable to provide a shield between the heating element and the bottom wall of the oven chamber to evenly distribute heat energy, surrounding the heating element assembly with air rather than insulation to allow air flow across the bottom surface of the bottom wall. It would further be advantageous to shift the heating element forward relative to the oven chamber (i.e., closer to the door) to be closer to the portion of the oven with the greatest amount of heat loss (i.e., the door). It would further be advantageous to provide an access panel to simply and easily access the heating element for inspection, replacement, or the like. It would be desirable to provide for a heating element having one or more of these or other advantageous features.